His Loss For Our Love
by XxFire-LilyxX
Summary: After being together for four years, Zuko and Mai's relationship hits some twists and turns. As an epidemic takes over the Fire Nation, Katara, Aang and healers are summoned. What happens as Zuko and Katara get closer together? Zutara! Rated M for future lemons.


_Katara_

Everything was painted in red. Screams of the fallen sounded as they were struck down where they stood. Smoke had been the product of them burning down our homes made of ice. Our village, our way of life, our culture has been destroyed - all with one simple word, 'Attack!' Memories from a few weeks ago stirred as I looked out at Zuko, who was currently resting within my igloo. I stroked his hair like a mother when soothing their child back to sleep from nightmares, and he slowly moved on his side, which was probably still hurting him from the impact.

 _Mai_

I stood by him, even when I didn't have to. I risked a lot for him - all because I wanted him to be mine. We were together at some point in time, but I thought we mended everything when I helped him escape from the Boiling Rock after he broke up with me. But I guess I was wrong.

Laying in bed all day in silence that screamed louder than actual noise gave me time to think. About a year ago, an epidemic took place that killed one-tenth of the Fire Nation's population. Many, including me, became infected and were put on bedrest. Due to this sickness, the other nobles have been pushing for an heir, but I couldn't give him one if I was sick. This became the perfect opportunity for the nobles to present their daughters to Zuko.

Had I not gotten sick, I wouldn't have to worry about them. Then again, Zuko was the Fire Lord. It didn't help that many women only saw him for his wealth. Wealth meant power. I wasn't blind. I knew many women lusted over him for many reasons, me being one of them, but they just wanted to be bowed down to. They didn't care about the Fire Nation. At the same time, he had a lot of power and could have as many wives and concubines as he wanted. But I knew Zuko. He wouldn't cheat. However, I was starting to doubt that.

My reason: _Katara_.

Healers have been called upon to help, aid and care for the sick. It was a very slim chance of people surviving - even with a healer as powerful as Katara. This has caused an even greater amount of opinions from the nobles. In the pit of my stomach, I knew he was taking comfort in the arms of another.

Every once in a while, Zuko would check up on me as much as he could with his busy schedule. Per my request, no one would bother me during the day. At night, he could cuddle with me like I dreamed of him doing as a little girl, but he no longer added the comforting heat to soothe my aching and tired muscles, despite me being in bed all day long.

As a Firebender, he rose with the sun. Nonbenders, like myself, rose with the sun as well, but we didn't receive the same type of energy like they did. Today was a particular busy day, and the perfect time to set my plan in motion.

 _Zuko_

I find peace here among the turtleducks. Coming out here and feeding them a roll of bread from dinner has been something I've been doing ever since I've come back from exile. It's a painful experience because my mother and I would do this before she disappeared. However, the tradition continued on. Only with someone else. Katara.

Mai and I had been going through our ups and downs when Aang and Katara had come to visit. At first, it was to make sure I was okay because of the letters I'd been sending them about the nobility, the sickness and my assassination attempt. Other than that, things had been going great. One day, I didn't see or hear from Aang or Katara. I didn't see her until I found her out here feeding the turtleducks a couple weeks later.

Ever since then, we would come outside and get to know each other again every night under an onyx sky filled with diamonds. On the nights of a full moon, I would watch her and the turtleducks together. She would especially play with the babies in a miniature whirlpool. She didn't do it hard or rough enough to hurt them, just make them quack with excitement as a sign of enjoyment.

When the night was over, we'd retire to our rooms. Me with Mai, and her with Aang. The young Avatar didn't hide his feelings and made a point in showing her just how he felt every time he got a chance, but someone had gotten into trouble that required the Avatar's assistance. In a way, I was glad for that because it showed that his job was more important. It made it difficult for him to spend time with Katara. Even though Katara loves traveling and helping people, I doubted she would want to be on the sidelines and perceived as second-best.

 _Katara_

The palace was oddly quiet on the fifth day Aang and I were here. Everything went in its usual routine, but something was off. My suspicions were confirmed when Zuko was slouched over in his chair reading a letter. He looked crushed then . . . indifferent before a new emotion came onto his face. As if finally noting my presence, he looked up.

"Katara . . ."

* * *

 _This is my new story. I hope you like it. My Beta is Ms.K216_


End file.
